Naruto: Boys and Girls and everything in between
by TJCID
Summary: Just before Jiraya leaves on his 3 year training journey with Naruto, he makes an "oopsy" which will REALLY come back to bite everybody on the ass.
1. The Seed of Disaster

This is my 1st novel ever so I hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE post reviews OK. Don't worry about hurting my feelings (I'm a big boy I can take it), just be honest (you'll hurt my feelings more by not posting reviews).

Chapter 1 The Seed of Disaster

A gentle breeze swept over the village of Konoha. Most people would take the time to bask in the soothing touch of such a rare gift and, even if for just moment, forget their earthly woes and troubles. Naruto was not one of those people. Relaxing wasn't a priority. Ok, that was an understatement. Truth is that even the idea, of an idea, of relaxing was currently chained to the wall in the coldest, darkest room in the smallest, deepest part of his mind, threatened to be tortured to death if it so much as dared to think of suggesting a 5 minute break. At least the roommate with the orange fur wasn't so bad…when he was asleep. The reason why this poor innocent little idea was treated so badly is because its older brother EXCITEMENT dominated Naruto's brain, who was preparing for a journey. A journey of epic proportions which will change the course of his life forever.

* * *

On the street, just below Naruto's window, an elderly man was leaning on one of the light posts. _In his mind, RELAXATION's second cousin (from its fathers left side of the family) BOREDOM was having a tea party with ANNOYANCE. _This old man, with the frown on his face, was known as Jiraya the Hermit. His powerful frame, long white hair and sturdy body that towered over most men, betrayed his advanced age.

_When BOREDOM told ANNOYANCE a particular funny joke it had heard just the other day, Jiraya could no longer contain himself so he yelled:_ "Hey Naruto! Could you hurry up a bit?! It's already high noon and we haven't even left the village yet!"

_The joke was so funny that ANNOYANCE could not help but call, yet again, his new friend EXCITEMENT and retell it: _"Don't rush me pervy Sage! I don't plan on turning back if I forget something so I gatta make sure I do this right!" yelled out Naruto, for what seemed like the 8th time._ EXCITEMENT praised ANNOYANCE for coming up with such a clever joke. _ "STOP CALLING ME PERVY SAGE!!!" yelled back Jiraya. The Sennin sighed "That kid is a master at getting on my nerves" _which wasn't all that surprising seeing as how most of his emotions went to the same high school as Naruto's. Plus the kid had a lifetime of practice and could get on anyone's nerves within seconds. _

At times like this Jiraya did the next best thing to taking anti-depression pills with sake. _Suddenly PERVERSION's alarm clock went off._ "Time to check up on the competition" said the sage as he pulled out an h-manga from deep within his backpack. Somehow "The Great Hermit" didn't look all that great when he was giggling to himself with drool coming out of his mouth.

Just then, as luck would have it, a pair of "drop dead" gorgeous women in their early 20s came walking down the street. Jiraya's eyes, seemingly on their own accord, shifted their gaze towards the approaching beauties. _PERVERSION was not a morning kind of person/idea, nor a very social one at that. Add a loaded gun and 2 other ideas, who were at the right place at the wrong time, to the mix and you get:_ "God damn! Those babes are HOT! They don't make them like that anymore." He thought as his eyes were coming dangerously close to popping out of his head._Yup you guessed it. 2 homicides, a shovel and a phone call to a distant friend. _

Quickly regaining his composure, Jiraya started to think of how to charm the approaching ladies. In his mind he saw himself standing all cool-like with closed eyes, 40 years younger, a small smile and sparkles with roses glittering in the slightly blurry pink background. The girls would then be naturally drawn to him by his overpowering charisma and when he speaks they would be immediately overwhelmed, just begging him to sweep them off their feet…literally and preferably to the closest hotel. The Sennin nodded to himself in reassurance, mumbling something like: "Hm, hm, yes…a fail-proof-plan. Oh here they come" and he entered his "cool" mode. _What else do you expect when SELF-DELUSION and ARROGANCE are chronicle workaholics who have been working overtime…every single day…for the past 30 years…with no vacations, hobbies or social life._

As Jiraya watched the women approach one small detail caught his eye. He was still holding the dirty magazine! Panic washed over Juraya like a cold shower. Horrible images, _sent by DESPAIR itself,_ of the women jumping into his arms but noticing the magazine at the last moment and leaving him sad and alone flooded his mind. "What do I do? What do I do?!" his head dashing left and right. He had nowhere to put it and if he threw it nearby they might notice. Not to mention he paid good money for it and hasn't even read the first page!

An idea struck him so suddenly that if he didn't know any better he'd say it was sent to him by an outside force (Probably someone like Loki (Norse god of mischief)). By pretending to have an itch on the back of his head Jiraya quickly swung his hand over his head. Midway he let go of the magazine which soundlessly fluttered up and through Naruto's open window and into a corner filled with dusty old scrolls. Naruto was in the bathroom at the time so he didn't notice a thing.

The ladies suddenly stopped walking and looked to where Jiraya was as if they had only just noticed something. "Heh, so they finally noticed." he said under his breath. For some reason the ladies got very exited and quickened their pace. They were heading directly towards him now. Tears started welling up in his eyes "*sniff* they are so young and innocent. *sniff* Ahhh, they shouldn't fall for a mans charm this easily even if it is an irresistible experienced man of the world such as myself" he thought as rivers of tears ran down his cheeks while he stared at the sky with a fist clenched to his heart (and sparkles with roses glittering in the slightly blurry pink background). "Yes, I am a good man, but unless they learn how the world works they might one day find themselves in the clutches of some fiend and I will not be there to save them. I must make that sacrifice, for who else if not a noble man like me can lead them to the right path." The women were now running towards him with their arms spread wide and smiles of pure joy across their faces. Jiraya spun around and awaited them with open arms waiting to embrace them. "Yes, come, and we shall-"words failed him as both girls ran pass him like he wasn't even there. He turned around only to see them hugging and kissing and cuddling up to some young men who, by the looks of it, seem to be their boyfriends or husbands.

Time stopped and the world became a very, very dark place. You could hear the wind howling as it passed through the chilling nothingness. Somewhere in the background a mirror cracked rather loudly. _Seems that DESPAIR won the national lottery so it bulldozed the whole neighborhood to make room for his villa._

Back in reality, Naruto walked down the stairs with a large backpack and a pair of bags in his arms. Just as he exited the building he noticed his sensei Jiraya crouched in a corner drawing pictures with a stick while a huge non-existent black cloud loomed over his head. "What's up with you?" Naruto asked, a large sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was all that Jiraya hissed out as he turned his head and gave his disciple a look of pure death, as if he was to blame for everything. Naruto felt electricity run down his spine. He tried to move but found it very difficult. "Is this some kind of super genjutsu?" his mind raced while his body tried to regain control over itself. Jiraya only glared, but it seemed to Naruto as if the whole world was coming down on him. _Just how big is this villa?_. "Must…do…something…quickly" gasped Naruto. "Uuuuuuuuu…Sexy no jutsu!" The mood instantly lifted. "Aaahh Naruto. You really know how to cheer someone up" said Juraya with a stupid look on his face and a little blood running down his nose. _I guess PERVERSION has good lawyers._ "Well now that you're feeling better. Can we go already!" Naruto yelled as he dispelled the jutsu. "Yeah sur-" Jiraya caught himself just before he finished the sentence because he remembered the dirty magazine he left in Naruto's room. He'd have to get it without Naruto knowing about it or he'll never let him hear the end of it. First he'd have to get there.

-"Well…are you sure you brought everything you need?" The Sennin asked in the spitting image of a genuinely concerned parent.

-"?" was the reply he got.

-"It's important to go well prepared. I could wait for you some more or better yet I could help search for anything you might need".

-"Says the guy who's been bugging me every 5 minutes since this morning. Look, I'm ready so lets go" Naruto's confusion now slowly turning into anger.

-"But Naruto you must understand that we can't come back if-" Jiraya kept on insisting.

-"That's why I triple checked before I locked up" Naruto cut him off, his anger growing with each second they spent wasting like this.

-"Are you sure?" the Sennin asked, his eyes narrowing.

-"…" the genin replied, his whiskers widening.

An awkward silence settled between them. It was a battle of wills.

5 minutes later…

-"Right, we should go and see if you forgot anything" Jiraya announced merrily, _not knowing that Naruto's STUBBORNNESS had a PhD._

-"LOOK, I DON'T CARE IF I LEFT ANYTHING BEHIND!!! LET'S JUST GO ALREADY!!!" The only one who didn't hear Naruto was a deaf old man…who lived on the other side of Suna's desert.

Jiraya gave a big sigh. Knowing that at this point it would be impossible to shake Naruto's determination he had no choice but to give up on the h-manga. "Fine let's go" he said at last and they were off, not knowing that Jiraya had just planted a seed which would bear fruit of unspeakable disaster.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

Here's chapter 2 starring our favorite tomboy Sakura ^.^

Chapter 2 The Calm Before the Storm

3 years. Some people would think nothing of it. Others would consider it an entire lifetime. In the ninja world, 3 years was an eternity. Many things could happen in that time. Wars could start and end, loved ones could unexpectedly be lost, power could be drastically gained or lost, entire villages could be swept away or raised from the ashes. Yes many things could happen. (somewhere in the backround)**"Get moving pervy Sage!"**. But then again some things just never change.

The shriek that disturbed the otherwise peaceful harmony came from none other than a certain hyper-active, blond-haired, orange-wearing, impatient-obnoxious-teenage ninja whose name shall remain anonymous for the time being. (_Orange??? What kind of a ninja wears orange?)_

-"Screaming and yelling will not get us there any faster."

-"And nether will your slow walking pace!"

This conversation has been bouncing back and forth between the two for the past 3 weeks. Jiraya, looking more old than ever, was perfectly content with walking at a normal pace while reading his book. His pupil on the other hand, did not share his sensei's views on the matter. He would run ahead 10 steps, complain loudly, retrace 5 steps, complain some more, then run ahead again. You'd think he'd learn after the first 20 miles that he wasn't making any particular progress.

-"Oh come on! I can't wait to let everyone know that I've come back!"

-"They already know."

-"Huh? How?"

-"I sent Tsunade a message before we entered the country. We ARE going to a ninja village after all. Not announcing oneself would be a bad idea."

-"Then all the more reason to hurry up." said the genin.

-"How so?" the sage asked totally uninterested in the answer since he knew it would be something stupid anyway.

-"Because then we wouldn't be stopped by patrols when we rush by them." Naruto said in a manner that made it seem as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

-"Naruto. We are not going to go any faster because of one very important reason."

-"What's that?" Naruto was truly puzzled now. _What could possibly be the reason?_

-"I don't feel like it." replied the hermit with a straight face that left no room for debate.

Those of you who might find Jiraya acting a little strange should know that extensive exposure to Naruto causes increase in will power, self confidence and tenacity as well as improved resilience to complaining, sarcasm and insults. However, side-effects might include rapid aging, nervous breakdown, facial twitching, diarrhea, general misfortune, death within 10 manga chapters (or 4 anime episodes), out staging and decrease in plot importance.

* * *

The news that the (in)famous Naruto was returning to Konoha spread like wildfire. Some people were eager to see him again, most weren't so ecstatic about the news, a few even started packing and selling their houses before the mortgage value dropped.

"Wow! I can't believe he's coming back after all this time." a cute pinked haired kinoichi thought to herself as she walked down the street. In the past 3 years she had grown from an ugly little duckling to a beautiful young woman with vivacious features. Ever since Sasuke left the village Naruto had been her only support, but then he and too had went away to train with Jiraiya. She had been very lonely since then. Things were simply not the same without him. Everybody agrees with that statement, although whether that is a good thing or not is still a subject for debate.

"I know! I'll surprise him by cleaning up his apartment. It must be very dirty after not being cleaned for 3 years." And without any hesitation she hopped on one of the roofs and proceeded towards her destination.

"I'm not here to steal anything so I'm sure he won't mind." Sakura reassured herself as she let herself in. The place was dirty alright. Dirty and smelly as hell! "Ugh. You shouldn't leave leftover food lying around Naruto" she said as she looked at the mountain of moldy half-finished Ramen cups. The rest of the place was no better. There must have been at least 2 inches of dust, and don't even get me started on the spider webs. -"Oh well."

After 3 solid hours of washing and cleaning, the apartment was clean. For the first time in 15 years, it was clean. "Wheeeew. That was harder than Tsunade-samas brutal training. How does mom do it every week?" Sakura thought suddenly seeing all the housewives in the world in a different light.

She was very tired and just had to rest a bit. The bed seemed so comfortable and inviting. The young kinoichi hesitated but the fatigue got the better of her. She laid down on it and stretched as much as she could then relaxed all her muscles. It felt so good just to lie there and do nothing. She could smell Naruto's scent coming from the mattress. It wasn't unpleasant. It kind of felt calming in a way. Her eyelids grew heavy. Hey breathing slowed down. Bit by bit, she started dozing off.

Before sleep could get a good hold of her, a cat jumped through the window and landed right on her butt. Off all the ways to be woken up this wasn't the most pleasant one. But it was undeniably effective though. **"Hiiiiiiiii!!!"** Sakura screamed as she jumped out of bed, hairs standing on end. For a few seconds, there was total chaos in which Sakura accidently knocked the broom, which in turn fell and knocked over the bucket of trash from which a ball rolled out and knocked the bucked which held the mop Sakura used to clean the bathroom. The mop swayed then fell over, but one of the chairs was too close to the base of the mop so, propelled by its momentum, the mop swung over and splashed on the bed, leaving a smelly stain on it._ All of this happened completely by chance with definitly no help from outside forces. Oh and just so you know, the poor kitty fled before the mindless rampaging giant could squash it._

**"*pant* *pant*** Damn cat**"** Sakura cursed as she tried to slow her heart rate and heavy breathing. She regained her composure rather quick, but then certain thoughts started finding their way home. Her face turned beet red. It wasn't very ladylike to doze off in someone else's bed, especially if that someone was a boy who might return at any minute. She suddenly felt very embarrassed. "A ha ha…ha" she laughed meekly to herself for no particular reason. Her eyes trying to look at anything but the bed. As they aimlessly drifted about, they caught a gimps of something strange in one of the corners.

-"What's this?" Sakura thought as she went closer to identify the object. It was a book of some kind. Naruto plus a book. A voice in the back of her head told her that there was something just plain wrong with that equation. "Naruto can rea-I mean-How could I have not noticed it before?" Her curiosity perked up. What kind of book would that slacker read anyway. She bent over and picked it up.


	3. The Same Old New

Chapter 3 The Same Old New

Her hands were holding it, her eyes were seeing it, but her brain wasn't registering it. Slowly but surely, the facts wormed through the defenses her brain put up until she could deny the truth no longer.

"**Eh, eh, eh...EEEEEEEEEEHH!!!"** were the only words that she could find that reflected her emotions. Her face gave the color red a new meaning. She was holding an extreme hardcore hentai book and even though she repeatedly told herself to throw it away, her hands were glued to it and her eyes refused to blink or look away.

Trying to calm her nerves (which were about as distressed as a teenage girl who found out she was pregnant on the same day her boyfriend realized was gay and dumped her just before steeling her favorite pair shoes) she said to herself **"Calm down Sakura. It's not that big of a deal, there is nothing to be surprised about. All boys go through 'that' phase when they are in puberty. We learned it in sex ED remember. Ha ha ha"** nervously laughing at herself for being so silly.

But REASON was not going to let her off the hook that easily. The kinoichi tried to ignore the voice in her head, but it just kept growing stronger and louder. **"Aren't you forgetting something"** the evil little voice whispered. **"Silly little me, making such a fuss over nothing"** Sakura tapped her head while making a goofy expression. She was doing her very best to ignore the little voice, but REASON was winning and he knew it. **'hee hee hee'** the imaginary voice snickered a sadistic snicker as the world gradually began to darken **'That book has been here for 3 years. Which means Naruto wasn't in puberty at the time it left behind'**. Sakura turned to stone. REASON sent a triumphing lightning bolt at the human statue and crumbled it into dust.

It seems that little piece of information was too much for her. The current management was fired and replaced with fresher ideas and from their point of view Naruto's Sexy no jutsu, which the old management always saw as a product of an innocent child's mischief, suddenly seemed a lot more fiendish. Like any recently appointed supervisor who wanted to make a strong first impression to his boss, Sakura's IMAGINATION kicked into overdrive. **"No. No! If he was that perverted as a kid then what would he be like now, having spent 3 years in the company of Jiraya, a super pervert that's proud of being a pervert!" **the poor girl panicked.

In her mind she saw a gigantic Naruto, with little horns and a maniacal smile, casting his shadow over the village while dark clouds gathered in the sky and women ran screaming in the streets. Shivers ran down her spine as each following thought grew wilder and more absurd then the previous.

Just as her thoughts were beginning to get really freaky (^.^;) a sound came from somewhere behind her. She turned around and saw a surprised looking Naruto standing with his hand still on the door knob.

* * * *

"**Oh boy! Naruto nii-san is coming back!"** said a young little ninja by the name of Konohamaru. He too was heading for Naruto's apartment while jumping from roof to roof at great speed. **"I can't ****wait to show him how good I've gotten with the Sexy jutsu. I bet it's much better than his. shi,shi,shi."** he sniggered. In his mind he saw himself standing triumphly over a humbled defeated Naruto.

"**Konohamaru-sama, I'm no match for you. I give up on trying to be Hokage because now I see that only you are worthy of that honor. But please at least let me be by your side and serve you." **the little genin said in a deep whimsical voice as he played out the scenario outloud.

"**Well…I guess I do need someone to clean the toilets."** this time he said in his normal voice while looking sideways in a arrogant-victorious-villain kind of way.

"**Oh thank you Kono- I mean Hokage-sama, thank you, thank you." **deep voice again**.**

" **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"** the victorious Konohamaru laughed loudly while looking at the sky, his eyes like and upside-down U, the sunset in the background, tiny angels playing little trumpets and Naruto kissing his feet.

Back in reality, Konohamaru was nearing the apartment but stopped short as he saw something unusual. He hid behind a water tank that was on top of the building across Naruto's flat. The window of the apartment was open and there was someone inside. Konohamaru was positioned at a bad angle so he couldn't see well, but he was sure the person inside wasn't Naruto. The little genin decided to wait and observe.

* * *

Sakura's hand darted with lightning speed. The sheets on the bed fluttered a bit and a strange bump formed. The thing she was holding was no longer in her hands but her face was still red and her head was turned to the side, refusing to look at Naruto in the eyes. Naruto, being the blondy that he is, was dumbstruck as usual. First, by the fact that someone was at his home. Two, by the fact that that person was Sakura. And three, by her strange behavior. Nether of them spoke anything for a whole minute. They just stood there until Sakura began to shake, upon which Naruto decided to break the ice.

-**"Sa-"** he began.

**-"Wow-Naruto-so-nice-to-see-you-after-all-this-time-I-hope-you-don't-mind-that-I-let-my-self-in-I-thought-that-coming-home-to-a-clean-apartment-would-be-great-so-I-took-the-liberty-of-doing-it-for-you-aren't-I-nice-wow-you-big-I-I-mean-you-have-entirely-grown-big-tha-that's-to-say-you-as-a-whole-person-not-just-part-of-you-I-I-mean-that-would-be-just-silly-ha-ha-ha-well-it's-been-very-nice-talking-to-you-but-I'm-in-a-really-big-hurry-I'm-already-very-late-in-fact-and-you-don't-know-what-Tsunade-can-be-like-so-lets-talk-later-and-catch-up-ok?-bye!"** and she ran outside.

"???" replied Naruto.

He just stood there and stared at the wall. Any other movements would require minimum help from the brain which he could not afford because he needed every bit of energy his 7 braincells could provide to figure out what just happened. He wasn't having much luck but, unlike Sakura, he was at least handling the situation. This is because, despite their shortcomings, his management had a great syndicate and even better lawyers so they weren't fired at the first sign of trouble like Sakura's had been.** "Maybe we've fallen into the twilight zone?" **piped in one of the seasoned cells. **"No you ****idiot, that hasn't been invented yet"** growled the Kyuubi (part time councilor and vice chairman in the "Voice of REASON" department).

Naruto sat down on the bed while still trying to make sense of what just happened. Still wasn't getting anywhere so he did the next best thing. Change the topic with something stupid and completely irrelevant **"But boy, she can really talk fast. I wonder if all girls are like that."** _see what I mean._

Purely by accident, one of the ideas on the command board stumbled into one of the guys from the "Sub-conscience" department on his way to the bathroom. **"I wonder what she put in here anyway?"** Naruto thought. He pulled the book out from under the bed.

**-"Hmmmmm…"** said the man(?) in the shadows(?) who saw the whole scene from behind the water tank.


	4. Pandora's Box

I'm particularly proud of this chapter so I hope you like it too (especially how the plot keeps getting deeper and deeper).

Chapter 4 Pandora's Box

Naruto held in his hand - not for the first time and probably not for the last ether - an h-manga. Now I know I said that, while not the sharpest sword in the armory, his "management department" can endure most crises. However lawyers, syndicates, bribes and relatives among the higher ups can only take you so far. Even Naruto's least funded sector (the "common sense department") could no longer maintain the state of obliviousness in the face of such overwhelming circumstances.

"Let's see…A blushing embarrassed girl, a recently occupied bed with a stain and an h-manga…" the genin mumbled to himself as the wheels in his head started turning…like those of a rusted coo-coo clock who's idea of a hobby is being thrown of the 5th floor on a daily bases.

"!!!" said Naruto as the realization slammed him so hard that even blood started spraying from his nose. _Bear in mind that we ARE talking about a boy who has spent 3 years in the presence of Jiraiya._

"No…no…this can't be. How could this have happened? How could-" then stopped in mid sentence. Suddenly it all made sense. "She was pretty banged up (emotionally) what with Sasuke leaving and finding out she's pretty weak and people dying left right and centre and me not hitting on her anymore…She needed comfort and what do I do? Leave her all vulnerable and alone in the clutches of the likes of Tsunade" spitting out the last word. From Naruto's and pretty much everybody else's point of view, the Sennin were a bunch of oddballs. I mean think about it. Jiraiya, a pervert that is proud of being a pervert. Tsunade, an old lady that hides her appearance, has dubious personality and more emotional holes than Swiss cheese. And finally Orochimaru who is…well…just plain broken.

Naruto himself has notice that even he, an iron willed man, has picked up some of Jiraiya's bad habits, though (in his opinion alone) nothing too serious. If that is the case with him then just what can a Sennin do to a poor little vulnerable girl like Sakura?

Even though Tsunade was to blame, Naruto felt that he too was a little responsible for Sakura's situation. "First things first, I have to go and have a talk with Tsunade and see if Sakura's condition is curable-" Naruto said as he stood up all motivated. But then he blushed and added meekly "…or…at least partially fixable. Her health takes priority after all" that last part fooling nobody but himself.

Naruto dropped the extreme hardcore hentai manga and stormed out in search for Tsunade.

* * *

Konohamaru was no where near to hear the conversation between Naruto and Sakura nor does he have the ability to sense their inner turmoil and thoughts. He also was at a bad angle and could not see what happened between the 2. Nor did he see what Naruto did after Sakura left. Come to think of it, his spying technique was about as effective as using Shikamaru's natural charisma to attract girls. The only thing Konohamaru did see was Naruto going in his apartment, then later Sakura leaving the apartment, then much much later Naruto leaving the apartment.

Konohamaru smelled a plot. Well actually he smelled the bird droppings he stepped on earlier, but that's not important right now.

Anyway, the little genin decided to investigate so he went in Naruto's apartment. There he saw the h-manga. Immediately his young, long ago tainted by a certain orange wearing ninja who shall remain anonymous for the time being, mind began to work. Contrary to what we've seen so far, the ideas in his mind were both hardworking and fast. Problem is they're stupid. It's like, whoever brings the most bizarre conclusion in the least amount of time gets sent directly for processing.

"Aha! Naruto nii-chan has heard of my prowess so he's been secretly improving his Sexy no jutsu with the help of a girl and this h-manga" Konohamaru exclaimed in outrage as his dream (previously mentioned in chapter 3) shattered. He's never had actual female assistance before so he knew his Sexy no jutsu would not stand a chance against Naruto's Sexy no jutsu. "No fair, no fair! Naruto is cheating!" he began throwing a tantrum, from which he recovered surprisingly fast. His eyes narrowed "Fine. 2 can play at that game. First I'll see what techniques he's taken from this h-manga, improve them, then I'll find a girl assistant" he said and opened the dirty magazine.

Little did Konohamaru know, he was the first to actually see beyond the cover of this h-manga. The front cover can be quite deceiving. What happened next gave "Pandora's box" a whole new meaning.

_But before that a brief history must be given regarding this h-manga. Even though Jiraiya prefers to write novels instead of drawing manga he wanted to see what he would be up against so he stole this manga from a rival h-manga writer before it was actually released. Before he could open it he got "distracted" and left it in Naruto's room where it stayed for 3 years. Had he opened it or at least inquired as to what happened with the writer he would have known that the manga was an abomination. I mean the kind of thing you find not on the black market, but the black hole market. XXXXXXX rated. Needless to say, the writer was lynched by traumatized customers, all the copies recalled and the whole matter hushed. But thanks to Jiraiya the last copy was saved and a little boy was about to read it. Back to the story:_

With great enthusiasm, Konohamaru started to skim through the pages and read what was written.

…4 pages later…

Konohamaru threw the manga through the window and started crying.

* * *

Hinata was walking down the street leading to the home of a certain boy she liked, feeling both very happy and very nervous. Naruto was coming back today. What would she say, what would she do?

"Aaaah, Naruto-kun" she sighed. "I've decided. I will confess my love for him" she said very determinately while looking up at the sky, her hand over her heart.

Just then she noticed Naruto coming out of the building and walking towards. "Wah, not that soon, I'm not ready yet!" she panicked as she looked for a place to hide. She then turned left and hid behind the wooden fence. Naruto was so focused at the matter at hand that he never noticed her (as usual) and just walked on. "Aaaah, he looked so determined…and big…and handsome…and big…Aaaah" drifting off in another daydream, losing all sense of time.

_Edit: I do not know whether she did or didn't have the Byakugan activated at the time, so stop asking._

A thud woke up Hinata from her daydream. She looked around to see where the sound came from. On the road where Naruto had just passed, there was a book or a magazine of some sort. Since there was nothing there before she spotted Naruto and she hadn't noticed anybody else pass by, Hinata concluded that Naruto must have accidentally dropped it. Already she had a scenario worked out. She would take it then return it to him and then…and then…kyaaaaa don't make me say it.

As she went over to pick it up, Hinata thought that this was definitely the happiest day of her life.


End file.
